Five Nights at Freddy's - The Animated Series
Five Nights at Freddy's - The Animated Series is a television show that airs on Cartoon Network exclusively in the weekends. Locations The Pizzeria In the series, Mike Schmidt has reincorporated Fazbear Entertainment, and made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza into the variation you see at the left side image, it welcomes two new animatronics: Garbage Boy (Purple) and Parking Girl (Light Red), this is where most episodes in the series take place. Bonnie's residence Bonnie and Toy Bonnie live together in a Japanese style house, Springtrap also used to live here, however, after Springtrap's death in 1715, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie took this place and added a television by ordering one. Pictured to the right side of this section is Toy Bonnie's bedroom. Characters Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the 43-year old, grumpy boss of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he often goes mad and fires several employees, this variation of Freddy is the first one that is not an animatronic, but simply an anthropomorphic bear. Voice actor: Tom Kenny Hidetoshi Miyahara (a.k.a Bonnie) Hidetoshi Miyahara, '''referred to by fans as just '''Bonnie, is a 17-year old rabbit who was once a human, however, he was bit by her dream girl's pet rabbit and mutated into Bonnie, he inherits his sword from his ancestor Springtrap, he currently uses it to slice the pizza, as well as to try to kill the nightguard while night, he speaks Japanese, like his ancestor Springtrap and his younger brother Toy Bonnie. Voice actor: Daisuke Ono Chica Callison 'Chica Callison,' referred to by fans and Freddy as just Chica, '''is one of the two waitresses at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (the other one being Mangle), she is 29 years old and she was born in California, as she's the only animatronic to be actually born in the United States of America, she has big breasts as she uses them to squish the nightguard's head into them, however, this isn't shown on Cartoon Network due to the fact that the channel is intended for children. '''Voice actress: Jill Talley Foxy Fayette Foxy Fayette, referred to by fans as just Foxy, is a former employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was the Bite of '87 what caused him to get fired, as he bit a child during his final performance at the Pirate Cove (which is the Supply room in the series), he currently resides in the Parts/Service room along with the Puppet, the reason for his last name, is because he speaks with a French accent, the shirt he wears in the picture isn't seen in any episodes due to the fact that the channel is intended for children, he wears a different shirt in each episode. Voice actor: Tom Kenny Puppet The Puppet, often misspelled as Poppet, is a species of marionette which currently resides in the Parts/Service room along with Foxy, he used to give presents to the children as in FNAF 2, but he wasn't hired at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for several reasons. Voice actor: Polly Lou Livingston Mangle Manoir Mangle Manoir, referred to by fans as just Mangle, like Chica, she's a waitress at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, however he has a bigger resemblance to Foxy, as she speaks with a French accent too, she wasn't born in the same place as Foxy, although she was raised in France. Voice actress: Mindy Sterling Junior Fazbear (a.k.a. Toy Freddy) Junior Fazbear, referred to by fans as Toy Freddy, is one of the children's entertainment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he's considered to be so pot-bellied, that Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, and often the spirit of Springtrap, see him as a sumo wrestler. Voice actor: Kwesi Boakye Takeshi Miyahara (a.k.a. Toy Bonnie) Takeshi Miyahara, referred to by fans as Toy Bonnie, is a very well known character in the FNAF series, as well as Bonnie's younger brother, he's one of the children's entertainment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, in the original FNAF2, this character wore makeup, however, this was removed in the series to avoid confusions over Toy Bonnie being a female. Voice actress: Masako Nozawa Estelle Callison (a.k.a. Toy Chica) Estelle Callison, referred to by fans as Toy Chica, is one of the children's entertainment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, she's two meters taller than her sister Chica. Voice actress: Onika Tanya Maraj Balloon Boy Balloon Boy, abbreviated in the Custom Night menu as BB, welcomes the visitors at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as well as if one of the visitors has a birthday, he gives it a balloon, which is why he's called Balloon Boy, he's the most hated out of all the Five Nights at Freddy's characters. Voice actor: Zach Callison Mitsuru Miyahara (a.k.a. Springtrap) Mitsuru Miyahara, referred to by fans as Springtrap, was Bonnie's ancestor and great-great-great-grandfather, he committed seppuku after losing a battle against his own master, due to his death, he never talks, as his corpse remains at the Parts/Service room. Fun Facts *This page has the longest name of all the wiki. *Golden Freddy is exclusively in the pilot, as he was voiced by Tom Kenny there. Category:TV Series